ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Gaia (series)
is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show and is the 15th show in the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Mainichi Broadcasting System(MBS TV), Ultraman Gaia was aired on JNN TV stations (TBS, CBC, MBS, etc.) from September 5, 1998 until August 28, 1999, with a total of 51 episodes. Plot Takayama Gamu is a 20 year old member of an organization called Alchemy Star. After a monster known as COV attacked the earth, Gamu falls through a portal of light and meets the giant: Ultraman Gaia, who gives him his powers. Later, during Gaia's pinch in episode three, another Ultraman appeared and was called Ultraman Agul. Can they save the earth? Who is Agul, is he friend or foe? Later in the series it is seen that Agul, too, is a being of justice, but only protects the Earth, not humanity. The conflict between the two later leads to a duel, opening a wormhole that allows a giant beast to reach Earth. What will happen then? eXpanded Interceptive Guardians eXpanded Interceptive Guardians (X.I.G. ) is an Earth defence unit under the command of G.U.A.R.D. (Geocentric Universal Alliance against the Radical Destruction). X.I.G. is commanded by Commander Akio Ishimuro, and headquartered in the Aerial Base, a floating sky fortress, utilising the Repulsor Lift technology created by Takayama Gamu. Alchemy Stars Highschool students *Fujimiya Hiroya (Ultraman Agul) *Daniel Macffy *Al *Alan *Catherine Ryan *Asano Miku *Klarus Eckart *Michel *Natalie *Alan *Melinda *Azif Episodes #Seize the Light! (光をつかめ! Hikari o Tsukame!?) #The Brave Stands (勇者立つ Yūsha Tatsu?) #His Name is Gaia (その名はガイア Sono Na wa Gaia?) #Gamu of the Sky (天空の我夢 Tenkū no Gamu?) #Another Giant (もう1人の巨人 Mō Hitori no Kyojin?) #The Ridiculing Eye (あざ笑う眼 Azawarau Me?) #The Cleansing of the Earth (地球の洗濯 Chikyū no Sentaku?) #The 4,600 Million Years-Old Ghost (46億年の亡霊 Yonjūrokuokunen no Bōrei?) #Seagull Takes Off (シーガル飛びたつ Shīgaru Tobitatsu?) #Rock Fight (ロック･ファイト Rokku Faito?) #The Dragon's Capital (龍の都 Ryū no Miyako?) #Monster Encircling Net (野獣包囲網 Yajū Hōimō?) #The Night of the Marionettes (マリオネットの夜 Marionetto no Yoru?) #The Challenge from the Anti-Space (反宇宙からの挑戦 Han Uchū kara no Chōsen?) #When the Rain Stops (雨がやんだら Ame ga Yandara?) #The Birth of Agul (アグル誕生 Aguru Tanjō?) #Shadow of Space, Light of Earth (天の影 地の光 Ten no Kage Chi no Hikari?) #Agul vs. Gaia (アグル対ガイア Aguru Tai Gaia?) #Lilia's Maze (迷宮のリリア Meikyū no Riria?) #The Fossil of Ruin (滅亡の化石 Metsubō no Kaseki?) #The Sea of a Mysterious Light (妖光の海 Yōkō no Umi?) #The Wings of a Stone (石の翼 Ishi no Tsubasa?) #Gamu Expelled! (我夢追放! Gamu Tsuihō?) #The Determination of Agul (アグルの決意 Aguru no Ketsui?) #The Showdown for Tomorrow (明日なき対決 Asu Naki Taiketsu?) #The Final Resolution (決着の日 Ketchaku no Hi?) #A New Battle ~Version-up Fight!~ (新たなる戦い～ヴァージョンアップ・ファイト!～ Aratanaru Tatakai ~Vājon'appu Faito!~?) #The Advent of the Heatwave (熱波襲来 Neppa Shūrai?) #The Distant City: Uqbar (遠い町･ウクバール Tōi Machi Ukubāru?) #The Demon's Cocoon (悪魔のマユ Akuma no Mayu?) #The Accursed Eye (呪いの眼 Noroi no Me?) #The Future Seen Before (いつか見た未来 Itsuka Mita Mirai?) #Battling the Legend (伝説との闘い Densetsu to no Tatakai?) #Crash of Souls! (魂の衝突! Tamashii no Shōtotsu!?) #Ransom for a Monster (怪物の身代金 Kaibutsu no Minoshirokin?) #The Sky of Reunion (再会の空 Saikai no Sora?) #The Fourth Symphony of a Nightmare (悪夢の第四楽章 Akumu no Daiyon Gakushō?) #Ground-Breaking Tusks (大地裂く牙 Daichi Saku Kiba?) #The Lake of Sadness (悲しみの沼 Kanashimi no Numa?) #I Want to See Gaia! (ガイアに会いたい! Gaia ni Aitai!?) #The Resurrection of Agul (アグル復活 Aguru Fukkatsu?) #Gamu vs. Gamu (我夢対我夢 Gamu Tai Gamu?) #The Silver Eyes of Izak (銀色の眼のイザク Gin'iro no Me no Izaku?) #The Attack of the Space Monsters (宇宙怪獣大進撃 Uchū Kaijū Daishingeki?) #The Living Planet (命すむ星 Inochi Sumu Hoshi?) #The Attack of the Forest (襲撃の森 Shūgeki no Mori?) #X.I.G. Destroyed!? (XIG壊滅!? Shigu Kaimetsu!??) #The Revenge of the Death God (死神の逆襲 Shinigami no Gyakushū?) #An Angel Descends (天使降臨 Tenshi Kōrin?) #The Cry of the Earth (地球の叫び Chikyū no Sakebi?) #Earth is Ultraman's Star (地球はウルトラマンの星 Chikyū wa Urutoraman no Hoshi?) Data *Created by: Tsuburaya Productions *Showing era: Heisei *Showing year: 1998-1999 *Previous series: Ultraman Dyna *Next series: Ultraman Cosmos *Opening Theme: "Ultraman Gaia!" *Ending theme: "Lovin' You Lovin' Me" (1st ending theme), "Beat On Dream On" (2nd ending theme). *Series nunber: 5th Cast *Gamu Takayama (高山 我夢 Takayama Gamu?): Takeshi Yoshioka (吉岡 毅志 Yoshioka Takeshi?) *Hiroya Fujimiya (藤宮 博也 Fujimiya Hiroya?): Hassei Takano (高野 八誠 Takano Hassei?) *Akio Ishimuro (石室 章雄 Ishimuro Akio?): Hiroyuki Watanabe (渡辺 裕之 Watanabe Hiroyuki?) *Tatsumi Chiba (千葉 辰巳 Chiba Tatsumi?): Sei Hiraizumi (平泉 成 Hiraizumi Sei?) *Seiichiro Tsutsumi (堤 誠一郎 Tsutsumi Seiichirō?): Takashi Ukaji (宇梶 剛士 Ukaji Takashi?) *Atsuko Sasaki (佐々木 敦子 Sasaki Atsuko?): Ai Hashimoto (橋本 愛 Hashimoto Ai?) *Georgie Leland (ジョジー・リーランド Jojī Rīrando?): Maria Theresa Gow (マリア・テレサ・ガウ Maria Teresa Gau?) *Ayaka Ukai (鵜飼 彩香 Ukai Ayaka?): Ayaka Tanaka (田中 彩佳 Tanaka Ayaka?) *Katsumi Kajio (梶尾 克美 Kajio Katsumi?): Masami Nakagami (中上 雅巳 Nakagami Masami?) *Yasushi Kitada (北田 靖 Kitada Yasushi?): Katsuhiko Hasegawa (長谷川 勝彦 Hasegawa Katsuhiko?) *Satoshi Ogawara (大河原 聡志 Ōgawara Satoshi?): Yusuke Sawaki (沢木 祐介 Sawaki Yūsuke?) *Tatsuhiko Yoneda (米田 達彦 Yoneda Tatsuhiko?): Kuronosuke Kagawa (賀川 黒之助 Kagawa Kuronosuke?) *Koichi Hayashi (林 幸市 Hayashi Kōichi?): Shogo Shiotani (塩谷 庄吾 Shiotani Shōgo?) *Toru Tsukamoto (塚守 亨 Tsukamoto Tōru?): Shin Ishikawa (石川 真 Ishikawa Shin?) *Miho Inagi (稲城 美穂 Inagi Miho?): Tomoko Kawashima (川嶋 朋子 Kawashima Tomoko?) *Juri Mishima (三島 樹莉 Mishima Juri?): Izumi Matsuda (松田 いずみ Matsuda Izumi?) (Played by Izumiko Matsuda (松田 泉子 Matsuda Izumiko?)) *Kei Tadano (多田野 彗 Tadano Kei?): Kei Ishibashi (石橋 けい Ishibashi Kei?) *Satoru Yoshida (吉田 悟 Yoshida Satoru?): Masaru Matsuda (松田 優 Matsuda Masaru?) *Mitsugu Shima (志摩 貢 Shima Mitsugu?): Kei Kagaya (加賀谷 圭 Kagaya Kei?) *Takanobu Kuwabara (桑原 孝信 Kuwabara Takanobu?): Koji Nakamura (中村 浩二 Nakamura Kōji?) *Atsushi Koyama (神山 篤志 Kōyama Atsushi?): Shunsuke Gondo (権藤 俊輔 Gondō Shunsuke?) *Renji Matsuo (松尾 蓮二 Matsuo Renji?): Tomu Saeba (冴場 都夢 Saeba Tomu?) *Michael Simmons (マイクル・シモンズ Maikeru Shimonzu?): Samuel Pop Aning (サムエル・ポップ・エニング Samueru Poppu Eningu?) *Katsutoshi Yokotani (横谷 勝歳 Yokotani Katsutoshi?): Tsukiya Kageura (陰浦 月弥 Tsukiya Kageura?) (Played by Tetsuro Shoji (庄司 哲郎 Shōji Tetsurō?)) *Gentaro Imai (今井 源太郎 Imai Gentarō?): Hiroaki Irisawa (入沢 宏彰 Irisawa Hiroaki?) *Kingo Iwao (厳 均悟 Iwao Kingo?): Naoyuki Yokoyama (横山 尚之 Yokoyama Naoyuki?) *Ryuichi Senuma (瀬沼 龍一 Senuma Ryūichi?): Hiroshi Ishii (石井 浩 Ishii Hiroshi?) *Catherine Ryan (キャサリン・ライアン Kyasarin Raian?): Debbie Regier (デビー・リギアー Debī Rigiā?) *Reiko Yoshii (吉井 玲子 Yoshii Reiko?): Yukari Ishida (石田 裕加里 Ishida Yukari?) *Michifumi Inoue (井上 倫文 Inoue Michifumi?): Eisuke Tsunoda (角田 英介 Tsunoda Eisuke?) *Kenji Tabata (田端 健二 Tabata Kenji?): Hiroshi Tsuburaya (円谷 浩 Tsuburaya Hiroshi?) *Sato (サトウ Satō?): Togo Okumoto (奥本 東五 Okumoto Tōgo?) *Makoto (マコト Makoto?): Hiroaki Nishijima (西嶋 大明 Nishijima Hiroaki?) *Nakaji (ナカジ Nakaji?): Masashi Kagami (加々美 正史 Kagami Masashi?) *Narration (ナレーション Narēshon?): Hiroshi Isobe (磯部 弘 Isobe Hiroshi?) Music Opening Theme(s) "Ultraman Gaia!" *Lyrics: Kanchinfa / Composer: Miki Matsubara / Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon / Song: Masayuki Tanaka & Kazuya Daimon Ending Theme(s) "Lovin 'You Lovin' Me" (episodes 1-26) *Lyrics: Watanabe Natsumi/ Composer and arranger: P.KAWAI/ Song: BBWAVES "Beat on Dream on" (episodes 27-51 and Gaia Again) *Lyrics: Komuro Mitsuko / Composer: Daisuke Inoue / Arranger: Kenichi Sudo / Song: Tomohiko Kikuta Insert Theme(s) "LOVE IS ALIVE" (Episode 10) *Song: Hitomi Sudō ' "Power of Gaia" (ガイア ノ チカラ, Gaia no Chikara)(Episodes 1.27.30.34.35)' *Lyrics: Kumiko Aoki / Composer: Yasuo Kosugi / Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon / Song: Masayuki Tanaka & Kazuya Daimon Trivia *Ultraman Gaia's suit actor: Shunsuke gondo (V1&V2) & Koji nakamura (Supreme) *Ultraman Agul's suit actor: Kazuya shimizu Category:Series Category:Stubs Category:Pages need of rewriting